


More

by Riakon



Series: BiHome eng [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: “You were a good boy” this should sound like a mockery, but from such words, everything inside is getting warmer, and from the tone Home always gets up. As if under the skin there is a button on which the imperious hand presses, taming it.“Without this, I have nowhere to be tamed,” is all that Home can think of, besides the fucking “more!” lumpy in his throat.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of series

“More!” the thought in his subcortex doesn’t allow Home to calmly wait until Billy allows him to open his mouth and demand this, but he still clenches his teeth and closes his eyes, realizing that underneath his eyelids, sparks of lasers that destroy literally everything that he just does not look.

No matter how well Homelander controls this ability, it’s better not to risk: you can buy another such parquet in the kitchen, or the whole furniture, and even a house, especially with his finances, but find another person who can make a sociopathic superhero to feel the whole spectrum of emotions is highly unlikely.

“Enjoying it?” Billy's voice sounds no worse than a snap of a whip dissecting the air, although there isn’t a whip in his hands and there never was.

What for they need such toys, if there is not a single opportunity to inflict injuries to the Homelander other than moral, and he can’t be forced to feel other pain but mental. In some ways, they were very similar to Translucent - invulnerable skin, full combat readiness, and depravity.

“Yes,” he has to admit, in the end, pulling himself together, causing the first red sparks to fade at the bottom of the eyeballs, stop burning from the inside and become itchy with the desire to really look at Billy.

“Then look at me,” the man on the opposite side orders and the superhero kneeling in the middle of the dark kitchen obey this simple but resolute order with such readiness that if anyone else were in Butcher's place, they would be scared.

Billy Butcher’s problem is that he’s afraid of fucking nothing.

Home's problem is that he likes it.

The heavy gaze of brightly brown eyes that pressing down to the floor, the imperious confidence holding on to a short leash ready to tear oneself and damage his reputation as a superhero, the dangerous burning passion which causes his own humble appearance in a very ordinary, seemingly unremarkable person.

He had sex with Queen, and how simple was that invulnerability against invulnerability would fail sooner or later. However, Homelander understands perfectly well that he can break a person standing in front of him with one glance literally in the most straightforward sense, so that the lights in the back of the pupils go out, his breathing equalizes, and when he opens his eyes, Billy’s mockery becomes so amazing that if they don’t decide to play this game Home would have pressed him in the wall and kissed it so that it would shake his legs from lack of oxygen.

That’s just he won’t do this - anything of what his brain generates aggressively when thin lips bend. The rules are so simple and banal that the greatest superhero of his time has no chance to dodge them, to avoid, because he once accepted them, agreed to be to only with Billy Butcher.

And if he decides to argue or disobey, he will be punished.

“And how are you going to punish me, dumbhead?” Once Homelander snorted, well aware that he is the most powerful man in the universe. This was the very first time that he deliberately violated one of them just to see how Billy would deal with this situation and solve such a problem.

Yes, special training, strength, intelligence, dexterity, experience - all of them are wonderful, but they don’t cost anything if you put a creature that can fly, has impeccable armor and lasers in contrast. So, a few months ago he thought and they both knew that the check arranged by Billy would rather break Homelander, but he could not do otherwise. As a little boy, Home checks the boundaries of what is permitted, established and delimited.

“Smug ram,” that’s all that Home could say to himself from the past, and give a nice slap, forcing him to keep such kind of research to himself.

From all of the people on the planet, he is only interested in Bill Butcher. Just this man made the blood flow through the veins faster and the shrill emptiness of consciousness and the complete absence of any feelings like pleasure or happiness gave way to anticipation, excitement, curiosity, in the end.

Home never thought why so - it just was. From the very first time he heard Billy’s voice when he measured this stupid suit and after he saw him again at the buffet table, until now when Homelander just takes it for granted: there is still one person in the world who can make him feel the whole spectrum of emotions, which is much cooler than any drug - even compound V, which the rest indulges in from time to time.

But how could Billy threaten him? Tell everyone that Homelander is sleeping with him? Well, who will believe the former FBI agent, who managed to prettily spoil his own reputation?

A razor-sharp blade then cut through a leg dangerously close to a vein. Dark to black blood flowed at such a speed that Home could only – twitch in a useless attempt to help stop the bleeding, but the sharp blade in Butcher's fingers froze higher.

He seemed to feel no pain at all, he only looked at him with such a mockery that the horror that wound up from the inside from one thought: he could lose a too fragile person and again be left alone with silence and emptiness inside - made him admit then:

“Okay, fucking, okay! You punished me! Enough! Enough! ” the fear that pulled inside was so strong that even when Billy nodded slightly, allowing Home not only to move but also to sew two parts of the open thigh on the very weak fire, as if soldering them together on the skin, Home could not stop sobbing.

Tears choked him, burned him. He did not cry before - there were no such strong emotions that he would have forced to experience something so much, to feel someone so traumatic. Then the whole face was wet, and only a heavy, large hand, which fell on the stacked strands, calmed his incessant disgusting sobs.

Homelander doesn’t argue at all with what they do after Butcher agrees to praise him.

“You were a good boy” this should sound like a mockery, but from such words, everything inside is getting warmer, and from the tone Home always gets up. As if under the skin there is a button on which the imperious hand presses, taming it.

“Without this, I have nowhere to be tamed,” is all that Home can think of, besides the fucking “more!” lumpy in his throat.

The sight of Billy slowly but surely moving his fist at a standing dick right in front of his eyes is something that hardly anyone in the world can imagine as the best pastime for Homelander.

The world-known hero has no right, he should not take pleasure in the fact that he is literally not allowed to intervene in this process. Public opinion condemns when the brilliant brownish-red penis head flickering in the face of saliva becomes so large that Home swallows and opens its mouth, feeling the faint touch of velvety flesh on the lower lip.

To look away from Billy, grinning so that the scars on his face go increases, unshaven and overgrown to untidiness, and it is precisely these that finally bring Homelander's libido to normal or even high only if it becomes hot in the eyes again.

“You couldn't handle them,” Billy reminds him stiffly.

Right. He did not cope with the lasers during the next scuffle and save people, and this is his punishment. To watch. To feel the lasers again burn their eyes from the inside and try to stop themselves, simply because if he looks like this at a man who has squeezed one knee and confidently tugging himself in front of his nose, then he will kill him.

The only one who wants to save, except for his son.

“This cannot be repeated,” the confident answer breaks into a chuckle, which makes you stand still in half-motion. Home is already leaning over to let the grease moisturize the skin on the lips and slide its tongue over the hothead, but this mockery stops.

Billy knows him too well - better than the laboratory rats that Homelander was raised in an incubator, trying to make a mixture of the perfect weapon and a marketable product. At least, if one of them had the same power over Home as Butcher, whose accent rolls goosebumps on his back, and his disapproving glance makes him really work on himself, then perhaps he would have a different opinion about people.

Maybe he would not be a cardboard hero who does not give a shit, but a very ambitious one. However, they met Billy too late, although he persists in the desire to change something, and - Homelander has to admit it - very successfully. After all, it’s worth only Billy to find out that his lover has drifted again, and some will be severely punished.

\- Do you swear? Are you sure? Ready to bet on life? - the questions are getting tougher and tougher, and Home nods passionately, realizing that he Butcher will not put the life of a superhero against his word.

He will put his own.

A leash that you can’t get away from, and you won’t be able to deceive the damn son of a bitch, too good connections and mind make him think ahead and analyze what happened without public unbridled faith in superhero words.

“Yes,” Home breathes again, knowing what will happen now.

Strong, firm fingers bury themselves in blond hair and crush ruthlessly - just as Home likes best. Billy fucks him right in the mouth, throws his hips up and drives him to the throat, even when Home has to restrain himself, even when he closes his lips or swallow, so as not to harm his man.

And now he can hug Billy by the hips with one hand, sliding your fingertips over the uneven scar on the skin where Billy once cut, and wank himself by another quickly, furiously, until there is not a single thought left in your head except the one that reduced him crazy all this time.

“More, more, more!” on a goddamned repeat, to complete insanity and a spray of seed on the tongue.

Billy's palm slides out of her hair, leaving it dishevelled, but Home doesn’t even think to object - not when he is pulled to his neck, licking the taste of seed from his lips, and continuing to fuck with his tongue. And not when on top of his palm, lies another, fairly coarse, merciless, caressing sweetly on the verge between pain and pleasure.

“Stop it, Home.” Tenderness is a rare guest in Butcher’s intonations, always catches Home off guard, and this pulls him off the hook, forcing him to bleat into his gentle mouth, shuddering in spasms that squeeze to dryness.

Billy drags Homelander to his kitchen, covering with a blanket in case his son wants to go down for a drink or something, as if only now recalling that what had actually happened violated all decency.

Home knows: yes, he doesn’t give a damn about the feelings of people just like Billy doesn’t give a damn about social bullshit that you have to observe.

But Billy, it seems, still does not give a shit about him, and this fills Homelander with soft happiness, which makes it easier to portray an impeccable citizen in public.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in what will happen next? Do you want to find more of my work? I recommend to follow the link to Twitter and learn more about my work in the pinned message!)  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
I also have a community in VK and on the tumblr for porn previews:  
https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
And there is also a discord for chat:  
https://discord.gg/6dQadXQ


End file.
